This invention relates to paper for electrostatic copying machines.
Electrostatic copying machines are of two general types: transfer and non-transfer copiers. Transfer, or, as they are also called, plain paper copiers, employ paper which does not need to be coated with any special materials in order to receive an image. Non-transfer copiers, on the other hand, employ sheets of paper which are coated with a zinc oxide/binder coating which significantly adds to the weight of the sheet and gives the finished sheet a somewhat glossy feel and appearance. Transfer copiers, in order to be able to use plain paper, must include a great deal of complex machinery not necessary in non-transfer copiers.